The goals of the Education and Information Transfer Core (EIT) are to: 1) Increase awareness and understanding of Alzheimer's disease research and the work of the Oregon Alzheimer Disease Center (OADC) by researchers, service providers, the general public and affected families 2) Foster the development of Alzheimer's disease research through assisting with subject recruitment and providing training for and fostering communication among researchers 3) Improve care for dementia patients through training for professionals and other care providers 4) Carry out research related to the aims of this Core These goals are intended to advance research into the causes and treatments for dementia and to facilitate the supports available to family caregivers and patients through improved services and education In accomplishing these goals, the EIT Core will work closely with a number of organizations, including Legacy Caregiver Services, with whom OHSU contracts for EIT Core activities; the Oregon Trial Chapter and national office of the Alzheimer's Association, Oregon Geriatric Education Center, and the Education and Information Transfer Cores of other Alzheimer's Disease Centers. The EIT Core offers a wide range of community and professional education programs. Special programs will be designed to improve care for dementia patients by primary care physicians and to address the needs of patients and families coping with early-stage and late-stage dementia.